


Just a Call Away

by ThisWeirdo03



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Good Omens Lockdown, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Quarantine, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wow, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWeirdo03/pseuds/ThisWeirdo03
Summary: Crowley is bored, so he decides to call his favourite angel and play a little game.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Just a Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading this phone sex fic. <3

-Hello, angel- purred the voice in the receiver.

-Crowley!- the angel’s voice was full of joy- hello, dear, so nice to hear from you. How are you?

\- Bored. Extremely bored, have nothing to do. What about you?

\- A bit bored too, but I’m keeping myself busy baking. I’m getting good at this, you know?

Suddenly, Crowley came up with a great idea which would definitely entertain both of them. He slowly reached into his pants and pulled out his hardening cock carefully as if not to make a single noise. He started to stroke himself slowly listening to the angel’s soft voice as he was telling about all the cakes he made in the last few cakes.

\- What else were you doing today, sweetie? Any awful customers shamelessly trying to buy books in your bookshop?

\- No, actually most people stay at home now, so I read a few books, thought about drinking some wine, but it felt strange, without you I mean. Wasn’t in the mood, so I made myself some tea…

Crowley was humming softly with pleasure as his strokes fastened. He sat more comfortably in his chair, spread his legs wider and surrendered to the feeling that was filling him whole. 

\- and then you called, my dear.- he waited a bit for an answer from the demon and when it didn’t come, he asked- dear? Are you still there?

\- What? Yes, yes, I am. You know, angel? I think you miss me.

\- No I don’t, why would you think so, dear boy?

\- My offer is still on the table, angel. You can come over anytime you want. You’re always welcome at my place.

\- No dear, sorry. I would like to, really, but it would be irresponsible.

\- Oh, my darling- Aziraphale blushed at these words - there is nothing bad with missing your boyfriend. It doesn’t make you any weaker or worse, my perfect angel, you know it, don’t you.

\- Well, I may miss you a teeny-weeny bit.

\- Just a tiny bit?

\- Maybe a bit more.

\- How much more?

\- Crowley! Stop it.- his tone was playful

\- How much more?- kept poking Crowley

\- I can’t do anything when you’re not close to me, Crowley! I miss you so badly, alright? But I don’t want to endanger all these people.

\- Oh, honey...- he could see the demon shake his head with a smile

Crowley was still stroking himself and decided it was the right time to get to the second part of his brilliant plan.

\- Could you do what I tell you to now?

\- What do you mean, Crowley?  
\- Exactly what I said. - he smiled in his most charming way- Pretty please, angel.

\- Alright, what do you want me to do, dear?

\- There’s my good boy- he smiled again- Touch this sweet cock of yours, my Angel.

\- What?

-Wrap your lovely hand around it and imagine it’s me stroking you.

Aziraphale snapped his fingers and miracled his pants and underwear away. He wanted to be a good boy to Crowley, so he did as Crowley told him, he wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking it slowly. At the same time, Crowley started thrusting violently into his fist.

\- Shame that you are so stubborn. If you weren’t, I’d be there with you. We would drink a few bottles of our favourite wine together, then I would place you in my lap and kiss you for hours. I would kiss you so hungrily, like you are the tastiest cake in the world. You would have a nice cunt for me. I would grab your ass and make you rub yourself on my cock through our clothes.

\- Mmm- Aziraphale tried to muffle his moan

\- Angel!- he warned in a rough voice- if you try to hide any sound from me one more time, I’ll come over, bend you over the couch so that your ass would be facing the windows and cane you until you won’t be able to walk, my darling, so let me hear you.

\- Yes, Crowley!- he moaned loudly

\- My smart boy- smiled Crowley- Are you touching yourself as I asked you to?

\- Y-Yes, I am, sir

\- Ugh- groaned Crowley and nearly came already then

Crowley’s strokes were becoming shorter and faster as he was listening to Aziraphale’s moans and whimpers. 

\- Then, I would make you strip for me. Then I would carry you to the bed bridal style, take my time opening you with my tongue and then I would fuck you into the sheets until all you can do is think about my cock buried deep inside of you and scream my name.

\- Yes! Oh- yes! Crowley, sir. I’m going to come! Please, please, please!

\- Yes! Come for me, my wonderful angel! I’m close too!

Finally, they both came, spilling their seed over their fists, breathing hard in the intense aftershocks.

\- Oh, my dear. That was absolutely wonderful- gasped Aziraphale

\- Oh, yes. You are wonderful. My wonderful, perfect, pretty angel.- he purred into the receiver

\- Oh, shush it- he laughed

\- I miss you, angel.

\- I miss you too, my dear, but we can do this more often if you want to.

\- Would love to. Goodnight, angel.

\- Good night, dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are very welcome :)


End file.
